


Mirroring

by Antoinette_oops



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Ghost Louis, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rock Star Harry, Sub Harry, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:39:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antoinette_oops/pseuds/Antoinette_oops
Summary: “告诉我，你到底是谁？”他看着那微微撅着的唇珠在视线中扬起，仿佛看清Harry所想所思般地，男子在片刻的镇静后再度让自己启齿，“你想要我怎么回答呢？”他看见他若无其事地眨眨眼，嘴角却饶是上扬的。“我……”Harry抿了抿唇，在紧张中抓住额前的卷发，再又慢慢地往后捋过，“我不知道。”他确实不知道。这大有可能是不怀好意的生人入侵，夸张怪诞的灵异事件，抑或是……惊奇却浪漫的灵魂折射？





	1. Chapter 1

 

温热的体感挟裹着蔓延的疲惫，逐渐爬满每一颗舒张的毛孔。Harry立起衬衣的领子，不由隔着渐褪的雾气端详起镜子里头的自己——濡湿的卷发戳进凹陷的眼窝里，疲惫的绿眼珠反着室内冷白的光线，因方才的洗浴而泛起的潮红双双挂在脸颊两端，他对着自己茫然地眨了眨眼，接着又张开柔软的手掌将那半张脸罩进去，整个人仍旧有点儿懵懵的。

 

他刚刚经历了转型后的第一场演出，一流的乐队在他身后敬业地演出伴奏，怀里的那把Gibson吉他为他的费力弹奏嚷出了足够动人的声响，台下女孩的尖叫声一如既往地刺激听觉。当他在此刻用温热的手指圈住耳朵，仍旧能感受到那微弱的耳鸣声。

 

Harry吐出一记叹息，他仍不知道这一切是好是坏。

 

他曾以偶像的身份出道，曾经承载着大把姑娘的爱意与期待。而当资源与人气逐渐叠成堡垒，他也终于攒够成本能做点儿自己长久以来想做的。当他今晚第一次以全新的唱作人身份站上舞台，所有场景都透着陌生，却又暗自指向那种命定般的熟悉感觉。

 

这就好像——他的乐队就像以往他背后的工作人员那样尽心尽力地为他演奏，与过去并没有什么不同；他与他的Gibson则更像是两条在台上偶遇的陌生的灵魂，他拼尽这些年苦练的技巧也没法让它与自个儿共情半秒；而女孩们甚至不曾在意他的solo有没有弹错、调音准不准确，只顾着同以往一样陶醉地为他尖叫。这就好像他正身处于一个循环往复的怪圈，只消一转身，就能抓住过去那个在名与利的裹挟中张皇无措的自己。

 

「你所做的一切都不过是徒劳无功」，有一个声音正贴着他的脑壳嗡嗡作响。

 

汗湿的手掌抓住那一绺攀在额头的卷发，Harry在乱作一团的思绪中挫败地咬住嘴唇，任由粉红的下唇在镜子里慢慢褪成失去血色的白。

 

他胡乱抓起洗手台上的香水，裹着潮气的玻璃瓶角冷冷地硌在掌心。他让自己半阖上眼，接着竖起食指默默按下喷头，辛香的烟草味儿逐渐弥散到鼻尖，温暖又柔软的香草气息流窜在其间，那熟悉的味道终于让他感受到一些久违的 **安全** 。

 

他在香水所带来的辛甜气息中慢慢睁开眼，氤氲在镜面的雾气仍旧朦胧地聚合在一起，Harry起先只是眯着眼凝望那面熟悉透了的镜子，却逐渐在眼前景象的变幻中惊恐地瞪大了眼睛。

 

此刻的镜子里竟现出了一个陌生人的影像，他正面朝着自己弯起一边的唇角，接着缓缓吐出一溜烟圈。

 

Harry仓皇地后退两步，潮湿的玻璃瓶滑出因紧张而松脱的五指，“砰”一声响，昂贵的香水瓶碎裂在地。咖啡色的液体淌过明晃晃的白色瓷砖，碾碎的玻璃渣子冒着破裂而不规整的尖角，折出的扭曲的光线彷如一个个乖张的冷笑。

 

“哈哈哈哈……”

 

一阵清脆的笑声刮过冰冷的瓷砖，接着尖锐地反射进Harry的耳朵里。他在扑鼻的香水味儿里强迫自己闭上眼睛，接着努力地晃了晃脑袋。修长的睫毛翳在眼睑处一阵拂动，然后在依旧急促的呼吸声中缓慢地撩起，祖母绿的眸子逐渐现出来。彻底睁开眼的刹那，那片绿色瞬间被震惊灌满。

 

那个人影由镜中来到了他跟前，此刻正拈着一抹笑，朝他讥诮地挑了挑眉。

 

“你……你他妈是谁？！”

 

Harry的嚷叫贯穿在浴室冷眼旁观的四壁之间。扣到一半的白衬衫在动作间滑向肩头，扒住洗手台的泛白的指节在用力中嘎吱作响。他在脑海里飞速逡巡着酒店安保的拨号键，试图努力平息指尖那情不自禁的微颤。

 

“我可不喜欢这类气势汹汹的逼问。”

 

他看见那人煞有介事地扁了扁嘴，狭长的蓝眼睛甚至还焕现出一刹那的无辜来，仿佛陡然在浴室被天外来客骚扰的那人不是Harry而是他似的。

 

Harry深深吸一口气，试图迫使自己冷静下来。他一边在脑袋里费力测算着浴室到酒店大门的逃生距离，一边尝试以更平静的语调开口，

“告诉我，你到底是谁？”

 

“放轻松，小Harry。”

 

无辜的神情很快被得意取代，那对儿明亮又深邃的蓝眼睛快速地闪过一团狡黠的光芒，捻着香烟的左手紧接着抬起，两瓣嘴唇在动作间微微张开，正小心翼翼地试图嘬住那烟尾。

 

Harry禁不住朝他嘴唇的方向瞥去——他这才意识到他有着一抹又薄又红润的双唇，而他用嘴唇内壁黏住烟屁股的动作简直慢得像是一种挑逗——当他终于吸附上去的瞬间，原本遮掩住目光的指节微微弯曲，Harry于是能看到他的两瓣薄唇在视线中逐渐圈成一个不规整的圆。

 

“啵”地一声响，他很快又挣离了那尾烟。

 

他仰头慢慢吐出烟圈，尖削的下颌在烟雾中现出隐约的轮廓。动作之间，他的双眸下垂，狡猾的眼神则围绕着Harry一阵接一阵地盘旋，直至他让自己停留在了Harry的嘴——他灼热的蓝眼睛最终坚定地黏附在上面，像是要把Harry的喉咙戳出个洞似的。

 

Harry的呼吸慢慢变得急促，那 **根本** 就是一种挑逗。

 

像是明知自己给Harry带来的影响，那人又在烟雾中轻笑起来。

 

他的笑声柔软得如同一湾清冽的泉水，它贯穿过空气里滞重的香水味道，慢慢滑过Harry焦灼的喉头、淌过Harry紧绷的身躯、渗透Harry干涸的眼珠。Harry惊奇地发现他并不抗拒他这样的入侵，他甚至还有点儿渴求。

 

他看着那微微撅着的唇珠在视线中扬起，仿佛看清Harry所想所思般地，男子在片刻的镇静后再度让自己启齿，

 

“你想要我怎么回答呢？”

他看见他若无其事地眨眨眼，嘴角却饶是上扬的。

 

“我……”Harry抿了抿唇，在紧张中抓住额前的卷发，再又慢慢地往后捋过，“我不知道。”

 

他确实不知道。这大有可能是不怀好意的生人入侵，夸张怪诞的灵异事件，抑或是……惊奇却浪漫的灵魂折射？最后这一出想法划过脑海时，Harry禁不住艰难地吞咽起来，他知道自己还远不至于成为对镜自怜的纳西索斯，但他依然是自恋且自傲的。

 

而眼前的这具躯体真实又生动，他凸起的肩骨上挂着薄薄一层黑色布料，紧致流畅的身躯在半透明的黑色下若隐若现，同样被黑色包裹的下半身则竖在自己跟前。他棱角分明的颧骨上盖着几绺同样濡湿的碎发，本就瘦削的两颊因勾起的唇角而微微凹陷，一双狭长的眼睛更是泛着透明又清澈的蓝。

 

他美好得足够让每个人都想据为己有，却也美好得像是从不属于任何一人。

 

而如果他根本就是Harry的折射，如果他原本就是属于他的一部分……

 

Harry不得不承认这确实太有吸引力了，以至于足够让他暂且忽视这之外的所有可能存在的危险。

 

思考的片刻里，那人竟又笑了。短促的一记笑声呲溜一下钻进耳朵，仿佛能激出一阵清脆的回响。

 

“我 **会** 告诉你的。”他就着翘起的嘴角不疾不徐地作答，空闲的那只手很快踱到了Harry胸前，

 

“其实答案也很简单……只要你能摆脱 **框住你** 的那一切。”

 

话语间，他的手指浮在半空中，距离Harry的皮肤不过一寸之隔。Harry让自己慢慢阖上眼，他能感受到甜腻的香水气味仍旧霸道地侵蚀着嗅觉，逐渐趋于急促的心跳则在胸膛里一下下鼓动。一绺卷发在这一刻沾上眼睑，潮湿又麻痒的感觉于是顺着皮肤的肌理一路钻入流动的血液，身体里黏稠的血肉仿佛在刺激中一阵接一阵地不适地蠕动。

 

一记短促的衣料摩擦声后，Harry迅速地睁开了眼——那只手仅仅只是扯开了自个儿小腹前的那颗扣子，而此刻凝望着自己的蓝眼睛依然透澈而无畏。

 

他不知道自己是该感到遗憾还是该松一口气。他的思维已然迟钝得无法解开这道并不复杂的单选题。

 

“可你不行。因为你 **始终** 都是个胆小鬼。”接着那柔软绵长的声线再一次吸引了Harry的注意力，抬起眼的瞬间，他看到眼前的男子撇着嘴角佯作无意地耸耸肩，

 

“你总是表现得像是一个性感的混蛋，危险的艺术家，可那不过只是个空壳子。”

 

他轻蔑地勾起一边的唇角，眼神闪着空泛的不屑，“你什么也不是，Harry。”

 

Harry在对方的叙述中逐渐撑大双目，紧绷的下颌在情绪的起伏中微微战栗，浮凸的青筋爬过跳动的太阳穴。腾升的愤懑中，他慢慢扯开自己咬紧的双唇，

“你凭什么…？！”

 

“嘘——”

 

接着那人用一阵微弱的气音阻断了Harry接下来的话语。他望着Harry瞪大的绿眼睛，圆睁的双眸小鹿一般盛满惊惶，“我说了我不爱听见别人的逼问。”

 

旋即他又将那尾烟捅进自己含笑的双唇间，Harry得承认他有点儿盼望那根烟能被置换成别的、属于他的东西。只是他的幻想还不消进一步的蔓延，视线里衔着烟的对方便已在悄然中慢慢凑近。

 

一阵烟雾铺洒在Harry面前，纯正的烟草味道在香水甜腻的裹挟中反倒显得干净而冷冽。Harry让自己重重呼吸一口，他并不习惯抽烟，从前他需要塑造一个健康的形象，而现在他依然需要保护他的嗓子。而中调带有烟草花成分的香水恰好能为他构造他所需要的那一点儿男性魅力，却又绝对地将他固定在了 **安全线** 之内。

 

而这在此刻则像极了一种讽刺——考虑到他的香水早已成了地砖的俘虏，而那个全身上下布满 **危险** 信号的人正带着武器朝他步步逼近。

 

Harry看着视线中那张愈来愈大的脸，看着那双逐渐变得模糊而难以聚焦的蓝眼睛，看着那根被两瓣粉润嘴唇所裹住的、火星攒动的烟。

 

他在不觉中已然亲启双唇。他知道自己并不真的抗拒。

 

下唇的灼烫感觉猛然烧起。

一阵惊恐中，Harry陡地惊醒。

 

豆大的汗珠浮在额头表面，汗湿的卷毛紧贴着伏在耳边，Harry在噩梦的余震中不断地大喘气。一番喘息之后，Harry抬手抚去额际的汗水，仍不由为方才真实可感的场景而阵阵心悸。

 

噩梦，噩梦。那真的只是梦吗？

 

Harry仓皇地扯开被毯，接着努力地寻索到一双鞋子。他趿着柔软的酒店拖鞋匆匆去往浴室的方向，却又在逼近门前时禁不住地踟蹰起来。

 

一阵深呼吸后，Harry促使自己推开了那扇门。

 

碎成一地的香水瓶间，清浅的咖啡色液体蜿蜒如河流。而当他的视线在哑然中慢慢上移，他能看到不知是谁划开了浴镜上厚重的雾气，留下了一个硕大又清晰可见的名字：

 

「 **Louis** 」

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你总归也得回报我些什么。”那双接近完美的薄唇轻轻朝上撅起，下颌的软肉很快因此而圈成一个可爱的圆。
> 
> Harry很想用无论什么来回报。譬如将那一副总是能将自己的视线吸牢的粉红的双唇狠狠扯下，譬如将那一管总是聒聒噪噪工作不停的嗓子使劲儿操坏。
> 
> 譬如先将这个人完全摧毁——在他彻底被他摧毁以前。

“我觉得这个和弦还是没有我想要的感觉……”

 

Harry轻轻拨动琴弦，纯正的音色正从相隔几步的琴箱里徐徐冒出来。他将诺大的手掌盖上嘴唇，手指的倒刺生生硌着柔软的唇角，他想努力抓住这种尖锐的触觉，妄图从头顶令人眩晕的暖光和脑海里嗡嗡作响的疲累的电流声中捕获一些难得的清醒。

 

他又连续两天失眠了。

 

失去粉底遮挡的眼袋固执地挂在眼球下方，一头干燥凌乱的卷毛被发箍松松地固定在头顶上。过于宽大的T恤吸住濡湿的汗液，紧紧附在他的后背。

 

他不是不知道此刻的自己有多么糟糕。他只是还需要确认一些排练的细节，小规模的试演之后，明天他就将要在正式的场馆演出了。他只是还需要再一次的时间。

 

焦灼的手又一次拧过琴弦旁的调音旋钮，千百遍流淌过耳朵的熟悉的音乐重又在下一刻侵入听觉。Harry如常地哼唱过那几句烂熟于心的歌词，再在第一段副歌后迎来自己的吉他solo，一番潜心的弹奏后，冷漠专注的琴箱背对着他蹦出最后一个音符。

 

Harry仍旧垂着头，只是狠狠吸了一口含混着器械味道的灼热的空气。他将低垂的眼帘慢慢撩开，玻璃般反着顶灯光芒的绿眼珠现出来，重重呼出一口气的下个刹那，身后乐队这才敢真正放松下来。

 

“你的技巧很不错了。”他循着声音回过头，不善言辞的另一位吉他手在叙述中偏了偏头，再又低下眼眸避开他的注视，

 

“或许你只是需要放轻松。”

 

Harry咬住干涩的下唇，他不是不知道个中意思。他不是不知道Mitch从不是一个善于恭维的人，当他乐意这样说，那表明他真的认可他的技术，那表明他或许真的只需要放轻松。

 

可他始终不知道该怎么放轻松。

 

纵然他此刻已斜倚在湿冷的瓷砖表面，任由浴室内蒸腾的热汽将自己整个儿包裹，任由缓缓上升的情欲将思维完全浸漫。

 

他正圈着自己的阴茎慵懒地上下动作，疲软的家伙在一下下的撸动中缓慢地半硬起来，Harry轻轻扬起脖颈，硕大的喉结从皮肤里弹起，浮凸的青筋萦绕过苍白的身躯。他闭着眼将嘴巴张得更大，试图从浑浊的空气里呼吸到一点儿让他放松下来的气息，宽厚的肩背却只有在热汽中绷得更紧。

 

“Harry Styles竟然需要还用到自己的手？这真不可思议。”

 

Harry Edward Styles的人生里当然充满了各种的意外情况，譬如在万人瞩目的舞台上被他自个儿的话筒线生生绊倒，譬如在事业刚刚起步的重要场合带着颤音唱错了好几句solo，但——绝对不会包括在手淫时候被吓软的这一项，该死地，要知道他他妈才刚刚二十四岁。

 

只是被一个不知是人是鬼的家伙打断撸管这件事儿实在是太他妈诡异了。这让他不得不用力抓住那只昂贵高级的酒店龙头才能勉强支撑住自己。他甚至还因此而不小心拧大了水流，哗啦啦的水腾然从喷头处灌下来，将他那一头湿透的卷毛压到了面颊上，将他再次疲软却依然尺寸可观的阴茎打得上下颤动，更将他在那个人面前本就无多的自尊心再次浇得一点儿都不剩。

 

**那个人** 。是的，又是那个人。

 

那个人此时正扶着墙笑得东倒西歪，或许是因为他享受于Harry的狼狈反应，又或许只是因为他享受于让Harry看到自己那样笑——一对蓝眼睛整个儿眯成了缝，零碎的纹路在眼周延伸出来，圆圆的眉毛掩映在他的碎发下弯成月牙，小麦色的皮肤因为身体的颤动而泛起该死的美好的粉红。

 

他享受于挑衅Harry，更享受于令Harry对此毫无办法。只能在连绵的羞耻中挣扎着被他吸引、被他掌控。

 

“你到底想怎么样…？

 

Harry伸手抹过脸颊，捋过趴在额头上的蜷曲的卷发，接着颇为无奈地开口。

 

“你说呢？”

 

天知道他哪儿来的那么多问句。更何况他甚至还扭动着屁股越凑越近，他甚至还将那两瓣薄削的嘴唇朝Harry的耳朵挪近，

 

“或许我只是想帮帮你。”

 

Harry就着急促的呼吸撑大眼睛，他能看到那个人圆圆的指头隔着空气勾勒过自己的茎体。

 

那个自称Louis的人很快又笑了。促狭的笑声滑过齿根，溜出嘴唇，又被丢进哗然作响的水流里，多像是一颗活泼自在的铃铛，震得Harry的脑袋也跟着隐隐发闷。Harry当然知道这是为了什么——他又硬了，甚至比最开始的时候更要硬，那又有什么办法——他 **真的** 才刚刚满二十四岁。

 

“别激动。”罪魁祸首又很快撇下嘴角，露出Harry格外熟悉的无辜表情，“我说的可不是现在。”

 

“你总归也得回报我些什么。”那双接近完美的薄唇轻轻朝上撅起，下颌的软肉很快因此而圈成一个可爱的圆。

 

Harry很想用无论什么来回报。譬如将那一副总是能将自己的视线吸牢的粉红的双唇狠狠扯下，譬如将那一管总是聒聒噪噪工作不停的嗓子使劲儿操坏。

 

譬如先将这个人完全摧毁——在他 **彻底** 被他摧毁以前。

 

“譬如一场完美的演出就很不错。“

 

没等到Harry被热汽蒸腾得不大正常的脑壳儿生出更多更恶劣的想法，身侧那个和正常绝无半点儿关系的男孩反倒抛出了一个再正常不过的提议。

 

“可那根本不管你的事。”Harry不由为此泛出一点微笑，几颗水珠随着面颊的凹陷而嵌进了酒窝里，那让他不禁有点儿痒。

 

“更何况我什么也不能保证……”Harry懵懵地耸肩，室内的温度让他的大脑变得额外疲累迟钝，“我甚至连一个正式的出场都还没有计划好。”

 

“那根本就不重要。”

 

Louis整个人跨到垂直落下的水流中，本就半透的汗衫更为紧密地抓住他的肉体。他将下颌微微扬起，倾下的水流于是折过他还未冒头的胡茬，被引向他滚动的喉结、凹陷的锁骨……

 

“你甚至可以不穿衣服。”他很快又将脑袋钻出水幕，精致的五官点缀着张扬，“哪儿有鬼魂会穿衣服的？”

 

Harry完全不知道这个人在说什么干什么。他时而像是一个横出乐谱外的调皮音符，时而像是恶意篡改了原始程序的顽固病毒。他是他抓不住也摸不透的陌生又危险的意外，如同陨石一般在他起伏有时却大体稳定的生活里陡地降临，把他的星球表面砸得七零八落轰然作响。

 

“别再胡说八道了。”捋一把湿淋淋的滴着水的卷发，Harry知道他该是时候为自己拿回一点儿主动权，“我甚至不知道你是不是真实存在的……”

 

他又一次将手掌罩上自个儿的阴茎。他再不掩饰自己灼灼关注他的目光，反而紧盯着他被热水滚过的、红得仿佛快要滴血的嘴唇，毫不避讳地撸动起自己的欲望。

 

他用拇指刮擦过马眼，再又用手掌包裹住龟头，而后就着嘴边足够轻贱的硕大的酒窝开口，

 

“你又要怎么给我我想要的？”

 

然后他看到那个人毫不退怯地微扬嘴角——直到他愈发凑近的面部将自己的感官全然霸占，Harry才算真正读懂这个笑。

 

直到他重重覆上自个儿的唇，直到他将整个身子的阴影都罩上他的身躯。

 

他尝上去是洗澡水里隐隐的消毒水味儿，是自己前液的熟悉腥膻味道，是浴室玻璃门里无机矿物的冷冽气息，却或者仅仅只是他自己——这样简单却又这样柔软，让Harry几乎下意识地张开嘴，再又迎上他紧接着纠缠过来的舌。

 

他正没有规律地用舌头操着自己的嘴，柔软滑腻的舌尖舔过他齐整的牙齿，直逼他麻木的舌根；他还用嘴巴裹住Harry的嘴，光滑的嘴唇内壁死死嘬着Harry的唇珠；而那棱角锐利的牙齿更是狠狠刮擦过Harry的下唇、Harry的舌头，甚至是Harry的下巴……

 

这与其说是一个吻，倒其实更像是一种 **吞吃** 。

 

可还没等到成为Louis的腹中物，Harry嘴唇上的温度便就慢慢变得稀薄而遥远。

 

待他重新睁开眼的刹那，身侧的人儿却已消失不见。

 

-

 

暖场乐队已然早早撤去，清冷的干冰味道在空气里四散而开。室内拥挤的环境蒸出女孩们皮肤上的薄汗，聚满爱意的双眸依然凝神于舞台上的细微变化。

 

汗珠顺着鼻尖缓缓落下的刹那，倾然而至的尖叫声淹没一切声响。

 

刹那间，舞台上的粉色幕布徐徐落下，随之现出的剪影由模糊逐渐转向清晰。低声的吟唱慢慢渗进涌动的人潮，熟悉的嗓音仍带着暗哑的温存。

 

而那个千人注视的主角却选择在下一刻微微侧身——垂下的卷毛于是在额前固执地划出一个毛躁的半圆，英挺的鼻型下伏着微曲的嘴唇。接着是扬起的下颌、宽阔的肩膊、起伏的胸膛和上头那微凸的圆点。

 

台下的尖叫声撕扯得更为尖锐。噢，是的，这位转型摇滚的偶像巨星此刻要命地什么也没穿。他正光着身子伫立于幕布背后，用干净透澈的清唱和一丝不挂的身躯，将自己全部的 **全部** ，都赤裸裸地摊开在人们面前。

 

第一段副歌缓慢地收尾，舞台的侧光陡地隐去。伏身赶来的助理紧忙为Harry披上紫罗兰的丝绸睡袍、挂上刚从后台运来的滚烫的吉他。柔软的束带在腰间系紧，匆忙收紧的背带扣箍紧脖颈的皮肤，Harry深深呼一口气，在幕布缓缓拉开时活动起拨弄琴弦的手指，一下，两下……

 

**_The fridge light washes this room white_ **

**_Moon dances over your good side_ **

**_This was all we used to need_ **

**_……_ **

 

_-_

 

干燥的酒店毛巾仍沾满漂白剂的刺鼻气味，Harry用它裹着脑袋轻轻拧动，几绺濡湿的卷毛挨着那织物边缘悄悄溜出来。

 

他紧接着将自己整个人甩进床垫里，兀自聆听那诺大的床铺所溢出的闷声的咕哝，任由脑海里的思绪在那声响中交叉纠缠，任凭它们彼此黏糊成辨不出原貌的恶心的泥浆。

 

相比糊涂，Harry倒更惧怕自己一直 **清醒** 。

 

他不愿承认他一直清醒地记得Louis口中那个「鬼魂不必穿衣」的诡谲的论断，他不愿承认他为此便将自己那首描述两条鬼魂的歌放到了开场，他不愿相信他甚至疯狂到因此而不顾经纪人的异议，固执地用赤裸身躯的方式将歌曲的A段娓娓道来。

 

Harry更不愿承认——他是这样期望得到那个神秘影子的认可和赞许，他希望他能从镜中或是随便什么地方出现，用任何他想要的方式来给出他的回馈。

 

可他 **没有** 。他没在今晚找上Harry，他没有用任何一种方式兑现他早前的诺言——如果那可以被算作是一种诺言。

 

Harry不愿承认他多希望再次看到Louis对他弯一弯笑眼，直到一圈圈褶皱自他的眼角处漾开盛放成花。他不愿承认他有多么希望看到他摇晃着身躯朝他挪近，在彼此相触的瞬间用哪怕只是衣角的纹路带起他皮肤的涟漪。

 

Harry将嘴唇微微分开，他不禁有点儿渴。干燥的感觉从皮肤深处一路蔓延，爬过他被舌尖掠夺的双唇，直捣他脆弱细窄的喉头。他很想努力把眼睛撑开，从而下床为自己倒上一杯水，又或是就着这股攒动着的燥热的感觉给自己解决一发。可他始终没有那个气力。孱弱的眼皮几次尝试抬起，却只能为虹膜留下一个又一个模糊的重影。

 

一片混沌中，Harry终于沉沉睡过去。

 

朦胧的梦境中，Harry仿佛正在镜前打理着自个儿的卷毛，一回首，Louis竟站在他身侧。

 

不知该惊惶或惊喜的瞬间，他正想开口问他怎又突然出现，却登时发现梦中的自己根本无法吐字发音。

 

他于是只能眼睁睁看着那诡异的半圆在对方的嘴角慢慢划开，像是自己高定西装上的怪诞的涂鸦，看似烂漫恣肆的笔画背后，却有着规范明确的精心计算。

 

没等他走神半秒，Louis的唇上便已然多出了一抹红——他正手拿着仿佛是自己化妆室里的某只名牌唇膏，在自己的唇上随意地涂了两记。

 

Harry能看到那由深至浅的红色痕迹牢牢罩在他蝉翼般薄削的嘴唇上。下一刻，他突然又咯咯笑起来，白净如磁石的牙齿与唇上的猩红色泽形成了夸张的对比，那简直让他像极一个该被掌掴的孩子——因为刚刚偷吃了邻居家那罐新鲜熬成的果酱。

 

可那瞬间又不像了。当他们身处的场景陡地跳到了床上，伏在Harry双腿间的Louis再次变得狡黠又冶媚。他仅仅挑起一边的嘴角随意而慵懒，直直刺向自个儿的蓝眼睛甚至带着些蔑视的姿态——纵然考虑到如今的体态，足够俯视他的那人明明该是自己。

 

于是他低头眼看着Louis支起身子——他这次什么也没穿，老天。Harry能看到他精致锁骨下冒出的稀薄的毛发，再往下是他紧致的被皮肤所包裹的那一排排肋骨，还有他光滑流畅像是上等绸缎般的那一截小腹……

 

他没法仰头让自己再往下看去——在这个场景下，Harry似乎连动弹的能力也失去了，该死地。

 

可那似乎也足够了，鉴于那人正捎着那样的笑朝自己挪得更近，直到他细长的手臂挨上了自己大腿内侧的皮肤，直到他粗圆的手指慢慢攀上自个儿灼热的源泉……

 

直到Louis用五指虚虚地握住了他的阴茎。

 

Harry不由大幅地喘起气来。他不知道一个梦缘何能牵连到这么多种感官，可他就是能真真切切地感觉到——他能感觉到酥麻的快感一路攀爬向脚趾，他能感觉到流窜的电流匆匆踅摸过神经，他能感觉到无力的虚汗从脑仁上一阵阵冒出。

 

他能感受到这一切的一切，他竟然能。

 

下一秒，他梦中的「鬼魂」男孩笑容更大了。他看到他藏匿在唇齿间的虎牙悄悄溜出来，颊边的青筋也在动作间微微凸起，周围蜜色的皮肤在夜色的浸润下仿佛笼着一层光晕。

 

Harry舔了舔自己的嘴唇，咸涩的味道泛入舌尖，他多希望他尝到的是别的什么东西——Louis圆润可爱的像个邻家男孩才会有的虎牙， Louis与前者迥然到不讲逻辑道理的猩红亮丽的嘴唇， Louis烤面包似的焦糖色的皮肤……

 

下一刻，Louis用圆圆的指头掐进他的柱身，那让他回过神来溢出一声痛哼。

 

Louis的指甲盖很短很短，他的动作并不能算作引起了真正的痛感。只是这足够召回Harry的注意力了——足以让他继续看着Louis包裹着茎身上下律动手指，足以让他在腾升的快感中无力地张大嘴巴。

 

他看到那双下垂弧度精美如同是神祗勾勾手指捻造而出的蓝眼睛快速地闪过一束促狭的光，又一次。

 

紧接着，如同神之造物不允许被世人卒读，那眼帘开始缓慢地盖上眼珠。可他却同时将脑袋挪得更近，接着将那两道已被凡物践踏的唇轻轻扬起，在逼近边缘的柱身旁印上灼烫的一吻。

 

猩红的色泽蔓延在粗粝的表皮上。Harry的视线凝聚在那团红色上，再又慢慢碎裂炸开，直到火红的颜色逐渐弥散成一望无际的透彻的白。

 

Harry在扎眼的白光中惊醒。

 

昨晚未来得及拉上窗帘的阳台正漏出一簇簇刺目的阳光，Harry挨紧床头让胸膛起伏着一下下喘气，迷茫与踟蹰间，却又不禁让视线从半空中慢慢下移。

 

——目光游移间，他发现自己的小腹和耻骨上正团着一片片混乱的白浊，疲软的分身已经释放，侧旁还清晰可见那红色的似有若无的痕迹。

 

他真真实实地拥有过昨晚。

他真真实实地拥有过Louis。

 

 


End file.
